House in Minecraft Oasis (Season 1)
Cupquake's house in Minecraft Oasis is a large multi-story home built in a Jungle biome. It hosts many features and rooms and is/has been the home to numerous animals and people. Building was started in episode 2 and has continued ever since. The area was discovered before filming started for episode 1 and has been named "The Oasis" by Cupquake. The only built structure that isn't attached to the main house is Lena's home. Entrance The entrance is a large wooden bridge crossing a lake leading to the house. It is decorated with skull lamps and goes up to the front porch. It also leads to the animal farm. It was created between episodes 1 and 2. First floor. The first floor contains the living room, kitchen, spare bedroom and bathroom. The basic area was created between episodes 1 and 2 for the kitchen, bathroom and living room. The living room currently contains a couch, lamp & table, chest, table and tv. There was a fireplace but Cupquake destroyed it thinking Navi burnt to death. It is home to Easter who lives near the front door. The kitchen has lots of cupboards, a fridge and freezer, a dishwasher, a washing machine, a sink and other kitchen appliances. The bathroom has a sink, bathtub, toilet and a cupboard above the sink. Cupquake started to build the bathroom in Episode 4. The spare bedroom has been home to Joby (2) , Lena and Navi. It is pink (formerly blue) and has books and a bed. Second floor. The second floor has one large room with a balcony. It contains Cupquake's storage and her Archeology equipment for the Fossil Archeology mod. There is a small netherwart farm in the corner across from an Alchemy lab area. There is a small enchantment room on this floor, as of episode 37, it is not finished yet. The enchantment room is oppisite the nether wart farm. It was flooded when a monster was created in the Archeology lab area. Third Floor This is where Cupquake (and formerly Brian) sleep. There was a planned glass shower but this was left unfinished after the bathroom was built. It is a simple bedroom with large paintings around the room as decoration. There is also a balcony with a glass window. In episode 36 Cupquake built a bird cage next to the shower. Farm The roof of the house is a food farm that is connected to the Glass Bridge. In the farm there is cocoa beans, wheat, potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins and sugar cane. In the center of the farm there are stairs that lead to the Zeppelin landing that is above. Zeppelin Landing A small area that hosts as the landing area of Cupquake's zeppelin. It is directly above the farm and is surrounded with jungle trees. It is not seen very often in the series. Glass Bridge The glass bridge is a large glass area covering a lake next to the house. It connects to different parts of her home. It the South there is the farm and main house, to the North there is the Dinosaur Park and to the East there is the Cemetary. In the center of the bridge there is a Nether Portal surrounded with water. The west side is currently just a stone wall. Between episodes 35 and 36 it was decorated with giant flowers which were spawned in as it was impossible to get them legitamitely. Between episodes 38 and 39 it was surrounded by glass to become a giant bird cage. It is now the home of Vanilla and Velvet and will become the home to more birds in future episodes. Cemetary The cemetary is the final resting place of Joby (2), Lena, Navi and Sherbert. It was also where Brian was banished to after his divorce with Cupquake. Because of the removal of Minecraft Comes Alive the tombstones have disappeared. Between episodes 35 and 36 Cupquake decorated the entrance to the Cemetary with wood as before it was just a cave. Dinosaur Park The dinosaur park is an area to the north of the glass bridge. Once you cross the bridge you travel down large stone stairs with skull lanterns to reach the area. There is currently one enclosure which was the home of Sherbert the Triceratops before his death. It is also where Lemon was found. As of episode 36 it is home to Blueberry Cheesecake the Brachiosaurus who lives in Sherbert's old enclosure. Cupquake also planted Cherry Blossom saplings to decorate the area even more in this episode. Animal Farm The animal farm is an area outside of the front entrance to the house. It is home to numerous sheep, pigs, chickens and cows. It is also the home of Chibi the Elephant and Kimchi the horse. Category:Places